


Let the Words Fall Out

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Coming Out, Family, Flirting, M/M, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Newt finds the strength to be brave, not for his creatures, but for himself.





	Let the Words Fall Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergent AU that takes place directly after the first Fantastic Beasts film and contains no spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald.
> 
> This was inspired by the song Brave by Sara Bareilles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUQsqBqxoR4

 

Newt skulked in the corner of the Ministry atrium and cursed Theseus for having dragged him along earlier that evening. He'd never been a social billywig, especially not when a badly worded turn of phrase could offend any of the diplomats present. It wasn't just British diplomats and Ministry officials, either. Instead, the atrium was filled with presidents and prime ministers from all around the world. They were celebrating the capture of Grindelwald and his subsequent execution, courtesy of a one way trip through the Veil. Newt wasn't even certain he was happy about that; above all else, he was a pacifist and a humanitarian.

"Chin up, brother, no need to look so miserable!"

Theseus was grinning, his eyes filled with mischief, indicating he'd likely had a few too many glasses of Firewhisky. Newt managed a weak smile in return.

"You saved the world and even got yourself a girlfriend out of it."

"What?" Newt followed Theseus's gaze. Tina was standing by the Fountain of Magical Brethren, engaged in what appeared to be a serious conversation with Director Graves—the real one—who'd been found trapped in a magical coma only a few days after the debacle in New York. "Oh, uh, no. Definitely not. We're just friends, Tina and I."

"That's not what I hear," Theseus said. "Why, you can hardly take your eyes off of her."

Newt could feel his cheeks heating and he forced himself to look away from the pair. Little did Theseus know that Tina was hardly the reason Newt kept on glancing over at them. There was something curious in the way that the real Graves held himself, a comfortable confidence the belied the sharp arrogance Grindelwald had exuded. It looked good on Graves, as did his royal blue formal robes, and the broad planes of his shoulders.

"She is a beauty." Theseus sounded amused.

"I, er, wouldn't know." This was mortifying. Newt could only imagine Tina's bewilderment if it got back to her that Newt had taken a fancy to her. Nothing could be further from the truth. Not that he didn't like Tina—but women had never been his forte. Newt took a breath and turned to his brother. "Theseus, she's not my girlfriend, nor do I want her to be."

Theseus raised a sceptical eyebrow and clasped Newt's shoulder.

"Really now?"

Newt glanced back over at Graves. He was smiling; Grindelwald hadn't smiled once while wearing Graves's face. In truth, Newt wondered how nobody had spotted the deception. To him, it was painfully obvious.

"Really," he said.

"The other sister, then?"

With a wince, Newt shook his head. Jacob and Queenie were adorable together. Even if Newt were interested in women, he'd never wish to come between them.

Theseus heaved a sigh.

"Honestly, brother, it's like trying to milk an Ashwinder's venom, getting information from you. Go on then, tell me. Who is it that has you so heartsick?"

Newt looked into Theseus's eyes and panicked. Homosexuality was largely accepted by the wider wizarding world, but there were some purists that believed a wizard's purpose was to bring magical children into the world. What if Theseus was one of them? He certainly spent enough time around stuffy purebloods these days. The Ministry was full of them.

"I, uh, I—"

"You can tell me, you know," Theseus said. "I'm hardly going to judge you. Leta led me on a merry chase for several years, as you well know. If this girl of yours isn't interested in you, we'll just have to win her over."

"Well," Newt stuttered. "You see, it's…" he trailed off and glanced back over at Graves. He'd heard that Graves was interested in men, although that didn't necessarily mean that he'd be interested in Newt. However, Newt was never going to find out if he didn't own up to himself. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and released a sigh.

He could be brave. Mostly, he was brave for his creatures or his friends. Perhaps it was time to be brave for himself.

"It's a man," he blurted out. His eyes snapped open, examining Theseus's reaction. His brother blinked, then nodded decisively. There was no disgust or horror on his face. Newt could cry with relief.

"Huh. That makes sense." Theseus tilted his head to one side, then gazed about the room. His eyes narrowed when he settled on Tina and Graves once more. "So, it's the older men you like, is it? Director Graves is handsome, I suppose…"

"Theseus!" Newt squeaked. "I, uh, yes!"

He knew his cheeks had to be flushed scarlet—he'd never been more embarrassed in his life. But there was a warmth inside him, too, that made him want to do crazy things, like hug Theseus and march over and ask Director Graves out for dinner that very instant. He did the former and considered the latter, wondering if he was truly brave enough.

"You've got that look in your eye that's never boded well, not for me or anyone else in the vicinity. There are no dragons around here to free, Newt!"

"I think he's more of a Thunderbird," Newt said, feeling dazed. Perhaps he  _was_  brave enough.

Theseus patted him on the shoulder.

"Man or woman, they'd be crazy not to have you. What are you waiting for? Go get him!"

Newt's hands were trembling and he turned to Theseus, eyes wide. He didn't know what manner of magic had taken over his body; perhaps Theseus had lent him some of his Gryffindor spirit?

"Go on," Theseus encouraged, smiling. Newt felt as if his Occamies had nested in his stomach and were all trying to fly, wings fluttering. He was lighter than he had been in years.

Somehow, as if his feet had moved without his say-so, he found himself approaching Graves and Tina.

"Newt!" Tina exclaimed upon catching sight of him. She threw her arms around him. Newt smiled, although he knew it wouldn't dispel the rumours that were apparently circulating. At that moment, he hardly cared.

"It's good to see you, Tina," Newt said. She let him go and thumped his arm. "Ouch!"

"That's for not seeking me out the moment you arrived," Tina said. "Uh, boss, this is Mr Scamander. Newt, this is Director Graves."

"I've heard of him," Graves said, eyeing Newt critically. Newt stood tall, although he felt a wave of nerves surge over him. When he straightened his back, he realised that he had an inch or so on the other man. It helped.

"A pleasure to meet you, Director Graves." He offered a hand.

Graves scoffed. "You've already met me, or a version of me, so Goldstein says." His hands were callused and the handshake firm. His presence was reassuring, but if Newt were the sort to swoon, he'd be on the floor. Merlin, the man was handsome.

"I met an imposter wearing your face," Newt said. He allowed a little bit of the mischief he normally bottled up inside himself to break free. "You wear it better."

Tina spluttered beside him.

"Do I, now?" Newt was treated to a considering look, the corner of Graves's mouth hinting a smile. "Kind of you to say, Mr Scamander. Now, what has brought you over here? Were you hoping to speak with Tina?"

"No, no!" Newt said. Graves's eyebrows raised, and he almost lost his nerve. "Um, dinner!" He paused, took a breath, then spoke again, racing to get the words out. "Would you like to get dinner with me?"

Tina, he was sure, was having a minor breakdown next to him, but Newt couldn't drag his gaze away from Graves's face. There was a twinkle in the man's eye that left him hopeful. If he'd just made a fool of himself in front of the second most powerful person in MACUSA, he'd never be able to live it down.

"Is it a habit of yours to ask the men whose lives you may have had a hand in saving on dinner dates, Mr Scamander?"

"Only the handsome ones," Newt blurted out. He clapped a hand over his mouth, but the damage was done.

Graves burst into delighted laughter. Newt shivered at the sound of it.

"You are a character. Why, if half the stories I've heard about you are true, I expect our date will be interrupted by rampaging Hippogriffs, or something equally insane."

"Hippogriffs don't rampage," Newt remarked, hoping to retain some dignity. He was grinning, however, bubbling over with joy. "So you will go to dinner with me?"

Graves stepped closer, catching one of Newt's hands in both of his own. His gaze was playful, his lips quirked into a smile.

"Why, Mr Scamander, it will be my pleasure."


End file.
